For The First Time
by dreamoffreedom
Summary: A Short Fic about Angela and Jordan's "first time", set 1 year after they drove off in the car in Episode 19. This will go into the M rated section because of the content. This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**For the First Time**

_One year after the letter incident, Angela and Jordan's relationship is still going strong. She is sure Jordan loves her and although he hasn't said it to her yet, she is doesn't want to wait any longer. Angela finally feels "Ready". I own nothing. _

**Chapter 1**

_Oh god, I don't know HOW I'm going to talk to my mother about this, but she is the only one I can trust...and she always said I could talk to her about anything...my stomach is twisting in a hundred knots...well... here it goes._

"Mom, I wanted to know if we could talk...it's kinda important and I want to be able to talk to you before Danielle gets home..and without you freaking out..."

Angela's Moms face dropped and immediately turned white, the sick look taking over her cheerful expression. At first she was thrilled that Angela wanted to have a private conversation, but now...

O_h no, no..._"Angela, please don't tell me your _p..pre..._"

"God Mom! No! We haven't even _had_ sex yet!" _I can't believe my mother thought that! I'm gonna need more guts than ever to get through this conversation..._

_Oh god, thank you, thank you,_ Patty thought to herself. Relieved, the color returning to her face. _Take a deep breath Patty, you will get through this..._

"Last year, when Jordan and I made up, he told me he would ...wait, and that he wouldn't pressure me because he really cared about me and knew I wasn't ready and didn't want to lose me again."_ ok, you got out the first part..._

Patty shook her head and raised up her eyebrows for Angela to go on, acknowledging that she knew how Jordan felt about her daughter and how good he's been to her all year.

"Well... lately, ...like...um...I've been...kinda feeling...Ready."

_There, I said it...breathe now, Angela, and wait for the lecture._

Angela's mom surprisingly looked relieved and happy that her daughter had decided to come to her. Her biggest fear with Angela dating a boy 2 years older was the pressure she would be facing from him to have sex. She was actually beaming inside, so proud that Angela had stuck to her guns, and was making him wait. Honestly though, Patty knew it was only a matter of time. She remembered when she was 16 quite clearly, and didn't want Angela to be put off by any motherly lectures.

"Ok." Patty took in a deep breath again. "I'll set up an appointment with my gynecologist...so that we can make sure.. when you do decide to..."..._Patty couldn't bring herself to say the words_..."you'll be safe".

_Wow, my mom didn't give me a lecture...she is actually being.. cool, about this._

"Oh, Ok...yeah." Angela tucked her hair back behind her ear, "That's what I want." She couldn't help but have a small smile creep across her face. That was a lot easier than she thought.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't tell Jordan that I started taking birth control pills a little over a month ago. I thought it might make him put the pressure back on me, and I wanted to wait until I was ready. It took a while to get used to, remembering to have to take this tiny thing every day at the same time. Sharon told me that she thought she put on weight when she began, but I hadn't noticed anything. Sharon also thought her boobs were bigger, and that it was from the pill too, but of course that didn't happen to me. I'm still the same small chested Angela. You would think I was twelve. I actually don' t think they've grown since I was twelve.<em>

"Hey, Angela...earth to Angela" Jordan smirked as he brought me back from my endless ramblings in my head.

"I'm here", I said, playfully slapping him on the arm. "Jordan, is anyone going to be at your house after school today?"

_Sometimes we would tell my parents that we were staying after school to work on the set for the play, but recently we've been ditching eighth period so we can have some time to mess around at Jordan's house while his dad was at work. It's perfect because we have from about 2 until 4 or 5 to just be alone. At first, it made me nervous to be alone with Jordan, I thought he would definitely pressure me to go all the way, but he never has. He always stops when I ask him to, and sometimes he stops when I don't ask him to, but because he needs to. It must be awful for him, I really don' t know what I'm so scared of. _

"My dad works until eleven tonight, so it can be just you and me...if that's what you want?" Jordan cautiously asked. _Angela is acting slightly weird today, like something is up and I can' t seem to figure it out. Like she has something to tell me, but isn't ready to. I can't imagine what it is._

"I'll meet you back at my locker at 1:45?" Angela asked, raising her eyebrows.

"1:45" Jordan replied, thinking how he wished time would fly today. All day, dark clouds had filled the sky with the threat of rain, and Jordan was hoping what ever Angela had planned would lift this depressing mood the weather was creating.

The whole ride to Jordan's house was practically in silence. Angela couldn't even think of words to say, she was lost in imagining what sex would be like, and somehow didn't quite know if she should tell him she was ready, or just let things proceed to a new level all on their own. Rain suddenly began to fall and the sound of the drops hitting the car somehow seemed to pound in Jordan's ears. Or maybe it was just his pulse? He didn't know why _he_ was feeling nervous. Maybe it was because usually Angela is happily chatting to him about her day.

"Ang...Is everything all right? You haven't been acting like yourself today. You aren't even talking to me, and we never ride to my house in silence." Jordan pulled the car into the driveway and shut the engine off. Now the rain was coming down in sheets, and claps of thunder echoed in the air.

"Everything is fine, Jordan"..._I think I'll just tell him, he seems to be looking confused _..."Remember I told you I had a cool conversation with my mom? Well, it was actually about ...SEX...and how I wanted to go get birth control because

I was feeling ...Ready." A giddy smile crept across her face and she lifted her eyebrows up, tucked her hair behind her ear, and waited, anxious to see Jordan's response.

Jordan swears his jaw hit the floor, as he tried to remain expressionless, when what he really wanted to do was jump up and down. He didn't think THIS was what Angela had to tell him, and now...oh my God...does she mean TODAY could be THE day? Clearing his throat Jordan barely got out the words, "Really?". Angela just shook her head and as she started to smile Jordan's mouth suddenly was on hers, swarming her with kisses. The windows of the car were beginning to get fogged up from their heavy breathing and the heat that their bodies were creating. "We better run through these raindrops and get inside quick!", Angela said, making Jordan come out of the fog in his head back to reality. _She can make everything sound so cute, like she is reading words from a storybook. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The run from the car into the house was short, but nevertheless the rain came down in buckets, and Jordan and Angela were soaked to the bone by the time he unlocked the front door and got inside. Both were laughing hysterical at their drenched hair, clothes and shoes. Angela thought how adorable and sexy Jordan looked with his wet hair, pin straight, and sticking to his jaw line. A strand of hair had stuck to his lip and she swiped it off making a big grin go across his face. She planted an extra wet kiss on his lips and they both sucked in each other's breath as they passionately kissed each other right in the foyer. Stripping off all his wet clothes right there at the door, with the exception of his t-shirt and boxers, Jordan ran to go get Angela a towel. "Wait here, Ang...I'll go get you a towel!" As he ran down the hallway, Angela couldn't help but admire his exceptional physique that was clearly visible through the wet underwear that was plastered to his skin.

She removed her wet flannel shirt and sneakers and then debated over actually taking off any thing else. Her insecurity was creeping in, and she suddenly felt self conscious as Jordan ran back with the towel. "Here you go babe", Jordan said as he wrapped up her shivering body in the towel, "You have to get out of these soaked clothes, but.. ", seeing her worried expression, "you can go change in the bathroom if you want, here's another flannel to keep you warm." Jordan sweetly handed her one of his red plaid shirts. Angela glanced over him curiously, because he was still standing there confidently in just his fitted boxers as if they had done this twenty times before. "Thanks"

_Just look at how he can act like all comfortable in his own skin. He's practically standing naked in front of me, and he's not the least bit shy. _

As Angela ran off to the bathroom to change, Jordan stood in his empty house pinching himself, "Ok I'm not dreaming!" _This is really going to happen._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who has read my little fanfiction…as I said this must now go into the "M" section for good reason…._

**Chapter 3**

Sitting herself down on Jordan's bed, Angela had massive butterflies in her stomach...unsure if she could really go through with this...

_As I walk into my room I see Angela sitting on the edge of my bed, in this beautiful bra and panties set peeking out from beneath my red plaid shirt. Does she have any idea how much I absolutely love her? I know she wants me to be noticing what she is wearing, or maybe what she isn't wearing, but all I can think about is the expression on her face. She looks like a kid on Christmas morning, awaiting that one special gift that will make all her dreams come true. Little does she know that she is MY special gift, the most treasured thing that I have ever received, ever wanted, or ever desired in my entire life. How I wished I could find the words to tell her just how incredibly special she is to me. Maybe something will come out of my mouth..._

Jordan took off his under shirt and stood there looking incredible in his still damp boxers and black leather corded necklace. His wet brown hair hung a bit longer now, and he looked so hot and sexy with long hair. Angela thought to herself, _No one should be this beautiful, I can't believe he is ...mine._

Jordan walked over to Angela took her head in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He could feel she was still trembling, and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.. "Angela if you aren't ready...we don't have to go through with this..."

Her eyes slowly looked over his smooth, lean body, going from his chest to his navel and then down his treasure trail to his boxers, which now clearly were showing all that was to come..., "No,... I'm ready.."

Angela was nervous over how she looked and how it would feel...and if she would regret it later. She had carefully picked out her panties and bra, which she had bought by saving up money from babysitting. Her and Sharon had bought it when they were at the mall the other night, and Angela just hid it in a bag until today. The black lacy bra opened in the front, and she thought, that it might be sexy when the time was right. Angela couldn't believe she was even picking out things that were...sexy or for... sex. The whole idea that she had even planned this was mind blowing to her. The matching panties had string sides that tied together in little bows and a little insert of lace that formed a triangular shape in the front. _Jordan is going to love this._

She felt incredibly nervous when Jordan had sat down next to her, but then relaxed a bit as she felt warm kisses down her throat and the smell of Jordan's hair. His hands slid confidently over the plaid shirt with purpose, she could feel the heat coming off of them as they slid the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms leaving it on the bed behind her.

"Mmmm, you smell delicious, Ang...and you taste good, too,"...Jordan said as he moved his tongue all around the inside of her mouth while gripping her head in his hands.

Jordan took one strap of her bra down off her shoulder, it fell down, leaving a partial breast exposed. Slowly he pulled the cup of the bra down and rubbed his thumb over her nipple, making a little breathy sound escape her lips... Jordan couldn't believe how perfect Angela's body was, he wanted to explode right there in that minute. He stared at her as if he was forever burning the image into his brain.

After feeling how amazing it was to be touched in that way on her breast, Angela opened her eyes and boldly showed him that the bra opened up in the front, leaving both her breasts exposed. For a split second she felt empowered, then in the next second she felt self-conscious, but then suddenly Jordan's mouth was all over her, sucking on her nipples, first one, than the other. Angela soon realized that she wanted this more than she was allowing herself to believe...and pushed all thoughts of inadequacy out of her mind.

Jordan leaned her down on the bed and continued his onslaught on her nipples, which now both were hard as his damp, cold hair tickled along her chest giving her slight chills that seemed to magnify the wonderful and exhilarating new feelings that she was having. Little shock waves traveled through Angela's whole body, leaving a deep aching between her legs. She could feel that her panties were soaked and couldn't believe that she actually was thinking she could not wait one more second. Just when she was lost in this new world of ecstasy Jordan spoke...

"Angela...I've...I've never done this before..." Jordan said quietly looking up at her from his perch at her breasts.

Angela puzzled, wondered what was he talking about...although she didn't want to think about it, she knew he had sex with many girls before her...

"Not done what before?"

Jordan looked right into her eyes, and said, "I've never _Made Love_ to anyone before...before ..YOU...You are my FIRST. I love you, Angela"...

Angela felt her heart burst outside of her body..."I love you, too, Jordan"...

It seems Jordan found the right words after all.

AN: 2 more chapters to go!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all who have read! Thank you for those who reviewed! I decided to combine my last two chapters into just this one. _

_This is rated M for Adults only, please do not read if you do not want to hear the detailed (graphic) account of their first time ! _

**Chapter 4**

Jordan's passionate and hungry kisses nearly sucked the air right out of her body in anticipation as he slowly untied the little bows on her panties and cast them aside. He let his fingers slide right over her clit and into her puddle of wetness. Angela's legs helplessly fell open to each side, no longer having any resistance to his advances and he easily slipped his finger up into her, making her moan "Jordannn". Jordan added a second finger inside and moved them in and out, giving her a little prequel to how it was going to feel...and she pulsed her hips back and forth showing she needed more...Jordan just looked at her in the dark afternoon light, although it was still raining he could still see her body responding to his touch.

"Angela, you're so fucking beautiful"...just then, he took his fingers out of her and when her eyes met his, he licked them sucking her juice off his own fingers while giving her a look of pure lust..."and sweet, too". Angela couldn't believe he would do that. She wanted him even more... Like NOW.

"Jordan, pleeease...now…I need it now" Angela couldn't believe her inner walls were actually aching for him, it was a brand new feeling for her. Jordan quickly took his boxers off, finally freeing the being that was using all the blood from his brain. Angela's eyes grew wide from seeing him for the first time. _Oh my god, I don't know where THAT is going to go, oh my god..._.

"Well?" Jordan smiled, cocked his eyebrow up, and proudly glanced down at his erection and then back up to Angela, "what do you think of _him_?" Jordan might be lacking in self-confidence in all other aspects of his life, but his was one department he was sure of. Instead of answering him with words, Angela wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss, wiping the cocky smirk right off his face.

Without removing his lips from her kiss, Jordan positioned himself in between her opened legs. Jordan couldn't believe he could even hold out as long as he did as he stared at her flawless body that he was now going to get to enter without ..any.. condom! He had _never _done that before either. Jordan had always been careful, so now, to know Angela was on the pill, and that he was going to actually FEEL her INSIDES he trembled, and prayed he wouldn't cum too soon. He entered her slowly, making small strokes at first to get her used to the feeling while he tried to think of anything but how amazing she felt gripped tightly around his cock...

"Am I hurting you, Angel?" Although it was slightly painful, Angela couldn't think of anything but how much she wanted him inside her body, even if it wasn't that comfortable this first time. "No, keep going". The expression on Jordan's face was priceless. He partly looked pained and partly looked relieved. Angela was actually thankful that it didn't last that long, as he only was inside her for a few minutes before succumbing to her tight walls and letting out a primal sound somewhere that she had never heard before. Angela felt immediate relief as his cum showered her insides with some extra lubrication.

Jordan's body crashed down on top of hers and he pressed his face into her neck..in a low whisper he said, "I love you, Ang.".He slowly rolled his chest off of her to one side, leaving the special part of his body still inside of hers, something he had absolutely never done before. Then again, this entire experience he had never done before, even if he had sex before, this was something totally new...and amazing.

"I love you, Jordan. I want to stay just like this forever"...Angela closed her eyes and her and Jordan fell asleep, entangled in each other, beautiful and perfect.

Angela awoke after a short while, when she felt a gush of hot liquid stream from her body, and realized that Jordan had slipped out of her while sleeping. She nudged him awake and playfully started to fondle his nipples. She wondered if this would have a reaction in him, like it did to her. A low moan escaped Jordan's lips and blood immediately rushed down to his cock, which hardened from her actions. She swirled her tongue around his nipple and stroked him with her hand. Angela liked feeling like the one in control this time and enjoyed seeing him squirm. She moved her hand back and forth and he took his own hand and put it over hers showing her to use a bit more pressure.

Even though he was enjoying this thoroughly, Jordan quickly turned the tables on her when he reached down and gently separated her lips with his fingers and started rubbing her clit in a perfect rhythm. Angela soon forgot what she had even been doing to him because the feelings waving through her body were so strong. She lay there as the feelings swept over her body building up stronger and stronger. Without breaking rhythm, Jordan got up and knelt in between her open legs, feeling that her orgasm was going to happen soon.

Removing his fingers, Jordan slid his cock back and forth, in long, slow strokes over her clit, resisting entering her body until just the right moment. He took his other hand and touched and squeezed her nipples, first one then the other, which immediately shot waves through Angela's body, finally sending her over the edge. Her orgasm was strong and almost instinctively she grabbed his hips and thrust his body into her body, a bold move which made Jordan go crazy as he pushed deep inside her harder and faster than the first time, feeling her body spasm around him.

He now lay completely over her letting her ride out the orgasm while kissing her neck and smelling her hair, just stroking her slowly. He picked up the pace again when Angela grabbed his ass and started to rock against him, as it was clearly feeling better the second time around. Their mouths found each other and soon Jordan was once again climaxing hard inside her.

_Looking into her eyes I can't believe she gave herself to me. It is like I have been given the most special gift .. her love. I will never forget this moment. Ever._

**The End**


End file.
